The present invention relates generally to a humanness validation method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for validating whether an attempt to access a service is performed by a human being or a robot, using machine instructions to the human or potential robotic hacker.
Web Captcha is a setting where users are asked to prove, via interactions a security system, that they are human being and not automated robots trying to break into a system. Often, the systems involve humans responding to questions that require artificial intelligence for robots to answer but that require so-called “normal intelligence” for humans. Other techniques have emerged such as the so-called “deep image recognition” technique which requests a user identify a subset of images having a particular feature.
However, the text captchas are conventionally easy to break with an Optical Character Reader (OCR) and there are many commercial services available at inexpensive rates that break such captchas. Also, the deep image recognition is easily manipulated by artificial intelligence for robots to gain access to a system.